


My Angel

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Aziraphale are friends, Crowley meets Castiel for the first time, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale, M/M, Mentions of Sam and Dean - Freeform, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Castiel stops by Aziraphale's bookshop Crowley meets the newly rebelled angel for the first time and is intrigued. Aziraphale can't help but feel slightly jealous.





	My Angel

The sound of an incoming storm made for a relaxing soundtrack as Aziraphale sorted his newest collection of books into their respective spots amongst the others. At first glance one might think there was no rhyme or reason to the piles and shelves of books but Aziraphale knew where every book was. He was orderly disarray, as he'd once called it.

The only other sounds were the passing cars and the occasional grumble from Crowley who was currently slumped into the small tartan sofa. He was currently reading through his own book, which he seemed rather displeased with, if the sour look on his face was any indication. Crowley had never been one for reading, not like Aziraphale. But he enjoyed spending time with the angel and he used borrowing books as an excuse to stick around the bookstore. It made Aziraphale more comfortable if the books didn't leave his shop.

The small chime of the bell hung above the door pulled Aziraphale and Crowley's attention.

Aziraphale lit up at the sight of the intruder. He was a tall dark-haired man dressed in a long trench coat.

"Castiel," Aziraphale stood from where he was kneeling on the hard wood floor next to a bookshelf.

"Hello, Aziraphale," The man smiled, giving him a nod.

"Castiel? He's not one of your lot, is he? With a name like that," Crowley rose a brow, setting his book aside.

"He's an old friend. A more recently rebelled angel. Castiel, you're familiar with Crowley," Aziraphale introduced politely.

"Yes, though I've never had the pleasure," Castiel gave a small smile and a nod to the demon.

"Rebelled? You mean like us?" Crowley peered over his dark frames, as if to get a better look at this other angel.

"Yes, I suppose so," Aziraphale nodded thoughtfully.

"Well how about that," Crowley smirked at Castiel. "So what brings you 'round here?" he sat up, his interest clearly piqued.

"Business," Castiel answered. He was a bit stiffer than Aziraphale, but he wagered that had more to do with their time on earth than their personality differences.

"Right, yes, you'll be needing that book. Let me just go and get it for you," Aziraphale nodded as if remembering something suddenly. "Please, make yourself comfortable," he gestured to the empty spot on the couch next to Crowley before scurrying off to the back room.

Crowley half expected the new angel to avoid sitting next to him. He wasn't commonly liked amongst the heavenly, in fact Aziraphale was the only one. However, Castiel sat, giving Crowley an easy smile, seeming unbothered by the demon's company.

"How long have you two been friends, then?" Crowley asked leaning back into the couch, his eyes trained on the new angel. He should have felt uncomfortable being surrounded by heaven's greatest warriors, but Aziraphale was no threat and this Castiel didn't seem to be a threat either.

"Only about a century really, though I didn't officially rebel until about ten years ago," Cas answered.

"A whole bloody century and you never told me?" Crowley asked Aziraphale, who had just walked back into the room holding a book in his hands.

"Az talked about you a great deal."

"Funny, he never mentioned you," Crowley shot Aziraphale a curious look, which he was careful to avoid.

"You're the one who made Shakespeare famous, right?" Castiel turned to face Crowley.

"Told you about that, did he?" Crowley gave a sneer.

"I found it endearing," Castiel gave Crowley a wink.

"Ugh," Crowley sneered. "I'm a demon I'm not endearing."

"What would you rather be called?" Castiel asked seriously, as if he were upset to have offended Crowley the way he had.

"Crowley, Anthony, demon, serpent even, thought that one's not my favorite. Just not endearing."

"Very well, Anthony it is, I rather like that name," Castiel nodded matter of factly.

"You do?" Crowley seemed to light up a bit earning a frown from Aziraphale.

"It suits you."

"Well I don't know about that," Crowley shrugged. He threw his arm along the back of the couch. It showed how comfortable he was.

"You're right, Az, he is different than the other demons," Castiel smiled at the other angel who gave a tight lipped smile in return.

"I always thought so," Aziraphale responded stiffly before holding out the book towards Castiel.

"Thank you, I'll have it back to you by the end of the week," Castiel went to stand but Crowley sat up and grabbed his arm.

"Not leaving already are you? Stay, you two obviously don't see each other very much," Crowley gave a wave towards Aziraphale who looked equally surprised and annoyed by Crowley's reaction. The demon would never admit he was curious about Castiel. The only angel he really knew was Aziraphale. He was eager to learn what made Castiel rebel.

Castiel shot Aziraphale a look that was almost asking for permission.

"If you have the time," Aziraphale smiled stiffly. He had always enjoyed Castiel's company, but he didn't like how much Crowley seemed to be enjoying it.

"So Castiel, what is it you do for fun?"

Aziraphale couldn't help but pout as Castiel turned his attention back to the demon, his demon. He didn't like how comfortable Crowley was with the other angel. He might not have cared if it was just a human, but it was another angel. He was supposed to be the only angel Crowley liked.

"I suppose I enjoy doing many things. I've not been on earth long really. I have a few human friends but sometimes I enjoy just traveling on my own. Az told me I should try as many different foods as I can. It took some getting used to, but I've become a rather huge fan of pie."

"Pie, that's not something I've had. We should get some pie sometime, angel," Crowley was clearly talking to Aziraphale, but he didn't look away from Castiel. "What kind would you recommend?"

"I'd suggest a classic apple," Castiel said thoughtfully. He had tried several types, but he always went back to apple.

"Apple then," Crowley nodded with a smirk.

Aziraphale tried to ignore the way his stomach knotted. Crowley wasn't usually so nice.

"What's the matter angel, you look as if you've eaten a lemon. You haven't a lemon in your tea, do you?" Crowley glanced over at the untouched cup next to the bookshelf he'd been sorting.

"I just didn't know you had such interest in trying new foods," Aziraphale didn't mean for his tone to come out so sharp.

"You're always telling me to try new foods," Crowley threw his hands up in a huff.

Before Aziraphale could respond Crowley's attention was back on Castiel.

"So you rebelled. What for?" Crowley leaned back once again, his arm falling along the back of the couch, where it'd been before.

"Crowley, you can't just ask that," Aziraphale huffed.

"Oh come on angel, we all know you rebelled for the pastries and plays, I just want to know what makes this one tick," Crowley smirked once again.

Aziraphale felt his jaw tighten slightly. He wasn't normally short tempered but Crowley's interest in Castiel was testing that.

"Humanity," Castiel answered easily.

"Ah, yeah, that'll do it."

"What about you? What made you rebel against hell?" Castiel asked, his eyes trained on the demon next to him.

Crowley's eyes shot towards the angel across from them. He didn't want to say Aziraphale, but it was true. Sure, he liked the music and the Bentley, but without Aziraphale there, he couldn't have cared less.

"I don't know really...I mean it's really hot down there, and dirty," Crowley gave fake sneer.

Castiel gave a small tilt of his head, as if considering Crowley's answer.

"I'm sure you two must have gotten quite close being the only celestial beings on earth," He smiled between the pair.

"Oh, well...we just have-er had an agreement is all," Aziraphale spoke up then.

"You don't have to answer to either side now, and yet..." Castiel gestured around the room, "You're here together."

"Yes, well...who else is gonna give me a book about a man holding a grudge against a whale," Crowley gestured to the book next to him.

"You two are more like humanity than you realize," Castiel chuckled before standing. "I should go, Sam and Dean are waiting."

"Are those your human friends?" Crowley asked.

"They are."

"It was good to see you again, Castiel. I hope the book helps," Aziraphale stood to walk Castiel to the door.

"It was nice meeting you Crowley, do try the apple pie and let me know what you think," Castiel smiled at Crowley.

Crowley only gaped at the angel. No one had ever been nice to him like that before, not knowing he was a demon.

Once Castiel was gone Aziraphale seemed to relax.

"He was nice, why didn't you tell me you had an angel friend?" Crowley asked when the angel walked back into the room.

"I didn't think you'd care for him."

"Why not? He rebelled. I like anyone who pisses off upstairs," Crowley pointed up, as if at heaven.

"You like him then?" Aziraphale tried to hide the disappointment in his tone.

"As much I can like an angel, sure," Crowley gave a half shrug.

"I'm an angel," Aziraphale pouted, taking a seat in the chair across from the demon.

"You don't count," Crowley rolled his head, as his eyes couldn't be seen to roll them.

"Why not?" Aziraphale was still pouting and he couldn't help it.

"Are you jealous, angel?" Crowley frowned, peering over his glasses.

"No, of course not. I'm an angel. Angel's can't get jealous," Aziraphale huffed, his hands clasping insecurely in his lap.

"You are," Crowley snickered. He'd never seen the angel jealous before.

"I'm not," Aziraphale lifted his head high as if proving he wasn't jealous with false confidence.

"Are you jealous cause he's an angel or because I found him interesting? Cause I find some human's interesting and that's never bothered you," Crowley pressed, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He smirked as he pulled his glasses off and eyed the angel curiously.

Aziraphale frowned, avoiding eyes contact with Crowley and not because he was put off by the snake like appearance of them.

Crowley realized then just how upset Aziraphale was and he dropped the smirk. "Angel?"

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley before dropping his eyes to his hands.

"I like being the only angel you know," Aziraphale admitted quietly, his lips puckered into a small pout.

Crowley frowned, "You're my only angel, I promise you that. Castiel is just interesting because he's new, but he's not my best friend," Crowley gave a wave of his hand at the name. He never wanted Aziraphale to feel like he wasn't the most important person in Crowley's life, because he absolutely was.

"But you called him angel and you're going to get pie with him," Aziraphale huffed, not bothering to hide the pout anymore. His sad eyes met Crowley's now.

"I was talking to you," Crowley drawled with a roll of his eyes. "I only ever eat if I'm with you."

"Oh," Aziraphale dropped his eyes in embarrassment this time.

"Aziraphale, look at me," Crowley lifted the angel's chin, so they were eye to eye. "Don't think for a second that there is anyone I would put before you. You'll always be my angel."

Aziraphale smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Crowley."

"Let me make it up to you, I'd like to indulge in this pie business. May I tempt you to dinner?" Crowley stood, holding out a hand for Aziraphale to take.

"No temptation needed," Aziraphale smiled taking the demon's hand.

Pie as it turned out, was not something Crowley enjoyed. It was too conflicting in texture and taste; flaky and slimy, sweet and tarte, all at the same time. But it didn't matter, Aziraphale enjoyed it, and that was good enough for him.


End file.
